The DCCI uses CCSG Developmental Funds to strategically support the priorities of the DCCI identified in the planning and evaluation process. In addition, the DCCI leverages additional institutional, government, foundation, and individual philanthropic resources to support these priorities. The senior leadership has been aggressive in seeking funds from the institution, foundations and individuals to support the mission of the DCCI. Some of the external sources of funds include the Stewart Trust, the EA Morris Foundation, Alice and Fred Stanback, the Kissler-Fields Family Funds, the Prostate Foundation, and Golfers against Cancer. In addition, the DCCI has been awarded an American Cancer Society Institutional Research Award that provides pilot funds for investigators. From 2004-2009, the DCCI committed $3,000,000 in Developmental Funds to support faculty recruitment, pilot funds and new shared resources. These funds were leveraged by other sources of support to provide neariy $17,000,000 to DCCI members.